New Super Mario Bros: Niko Koopa Sr.'s Reign
NSMB:NKSR ('''or New Super Mario Bros: Niko Koopa Sr.'s Reign) is a similar to NSMBW, but instead of Bowser and the koopalings, it's Emerald Frappe with her koopalings. It also features secret levels originated from Super Mario 64 or Crash Twinsanity and one can be unlocked in every world. Worlds World 1 (Inferno Valley) *World 1-1 - ''Burning Field'' - Where Abel burnt Toad Town. Mario has to save 3 Toads from this level. *World 1-A - ''Lethal Lava Land'' - Originated from Super Mario 64. This was a secret level if you got 3 star coins from World 1-1. *World 1-2 - ''Spicy Dome'' - Where you are in a dome filled with Lava. Get to the top of the dome to escape. *World 1-Tower - ''Abel Koopa's Chamber'' - You fight Abel Koopa. He is the easiest boss in the game. The tower is filled with Goombas and Dry Bones. *World 1-3 - ''Fire Koopa Gasy Building'' - A building (reference to 9/11/2001) which is on fire which is about to fall. Its filled with fire koopas. *World 1-Airship - ''Abel's Airship ''- Go on Abel's airship and fight him. *World 1-4 - ''Mt. Volcano'' - A volcano that erupts and boulders come flying down at you. The ground is also lava and you have to stay on the pillars. *World 1-Castle - ''Abel Koopa's Inferno Castle'' - First actual boss in the game. His castle is a burning version of Peach's Castle. *World 1-B - ''Dungeon of Fire'' - If you beat Abel with a mini mushroom, you get sent down to a dungeon filled with lava and fireballs. World 2 (Winter Olympic Stadium) *World 2-1 - ''Bobsleigh Hill ''- Austin take over the Winter Olympic Stadium. Dodge bobsleds while you try to get to the flag pole. *World 2-A - ''Cool Cool Mountain ''- Originated from Super Mario 64. Get all the star coins from World 1 to unlock this level. *World 2-2 - ''Alpine Skiing Path ''- Get to the end without getitng hit by alpine skiers. *World 2-Tower - ''Austin Koopa's Tower of Doom ''- Only time fighting a Misdeed in the game. Filled with Ice Goombas. Ice Bones, and Ice Bros. *World 2-3 - ''Figure Skating Arena ''- A little minigame. Get at least 10,000 pts. to beat the level. *World 2-Airship - ''Austin's Airship ''- Fight Austin Khan Koopa on his airship. *World 2-4 - ''Ice Hockey Course ''- Get to the top of the stadium to escape the ice getting to you below. *World 2-Castle - ''Austin Koopa's Blizzard Castle ''- Second actual boss in the game. It is full of Ice Bones, Ice Goombas, Ice Bros., Ice Koopas, Ice Thwomps. World 3 (Boulder Acre) *World 3-1 - ''Boulder Tumble ''- Get to the end of the level without getting hit by boulders. *World 3-A - ''Rockslide Rumble ''- Originated from Crash Twinsanity. Slide down on Evil Mario to the bottom. *World 3-2 - ''Rocky Road ''- Similar to Rainbow Road, only with rocks. *World 3-Tower - ''Aidan Koopa's Tower of Pain ''- TBA *World 3-3 - ''Cement Cliff ''- Avoid the boulders coming down on a cliff made of cement. *World 3-Airship - ''Aidan's Airship''''' - Fight Aidan Koopa on his airship. *World 3-4: TBA Songs Secret Levels *World 1-A: Lethal Lava Land theme *World 2-A: Cool Cool Mountain Theme *World 3-A: Rockslide Rumble theme Mid-Bosses *World 1-Tower Boss - World 8-Tower Boss: Mid boss battle theme Bosses *World 1-Castle Boss - World 8-Castle Boss: Boss battle theme Towers *All towers: Tower theme Worlds *World 1 (Inferno Valley): Inferno Valley theme Final Level *Niko Koopa Sr. Battle (Phase 1): Final Battle Phase 1 *Niko Koopa Sr. Battle (Final Phase): Final Battle Phase 2 Koopaling Airships *Abel's, Niko Jr.'s, Aiva's, Nolan's, Austin's, Aidan's, and Matthew von's Airship: Airship theme Castles *All castles (including last castle): Castle theme Artwork Abel Koopa 2.png|Abel Koopa's artwork for the game. Austin Khan Koopa.png|Austin Khan Koopa's artwork for the game. Aidan Koopa.png|Aidan Koopa's artwork for the game. Aiva O Koopa.png|Aiva Opel Koopa's artwork for the game. Nolan Cody Koopa.png|Nolan Koopa's artwork for the game. Niko Koopa Jr..png|Niko Koopa Jr.'s artwork for the game. Matthew von Koopa.png|Matthew von Koopa's artwork for the game. Category:Games Category:Abel Koopa